Unexpected Results
by TardisBird
Summary: When Anna finds a quivering and teary eyed Elsa on the streets late one night she takes her home. The next morning after a quick talk with her best friend, goes out to find the Shy and reclusive blonde to make sure she's okay, which leads to the most unexpected results. (Modern AU, Not siblings and shy Elsa with Confidant Anna)
1. Unexpected Results

Huffing and puffing Anna dashed up the last flight of steps and skid to a stop at the third door on the left. She paused a few minutes to catch her breath then knocked once, paused then knocked three more times in quick succession. Only silence greeted her and huffing she knocked again, louder and harder. There was a muffled crash from behind the door before it opened revealing a bleary eyed girl.

"Korrey! You're up!"

"Well I wasn't…." Cutting her off Anna pushed her way into the small dorm and flopped down onto the couch. Huffing out another sigh she flipped her legs over the back of the couch and dangled off the front upside down.

"I need help."

"it's…." Korrey paused to check the time, "It's 6:37 in the morning on a Saturday, how do you need help already?" Anna sighed and righted herself.

"You remember how I went to that party last night?" barely waiting for acknowledgement she kept talking. "Well when I got there, there was hardly anyone I knew there and…"

"Anna I love you but if you don't just get straight to the point I'm going to back to bed, It's early and you weren't the only person up past stupid o'clock in the morning. Actually how are you even up and functioning right now?"

"I never went to bed anyways the point is….Elsa."

"Elsa? Like the cute introverted blonde Elsa? She was at that party?"

"Yes and no." Korrey ran a hand through her short and still slightly spiked blue and purple hair.

"Okay, never mind that I'm making coffee and then you're going to explain what the hell is going on." She fished around for a mug before triumphantly finding one and passing it to Anna to hold while she searched for a second.

"Texas, where farting is considered a competitive sport." She read before pausing. "Really?"

"Before you go off on me it was a going away gift and its funny."

Anna shook her head "Look at you being all defiantly Canadian. You don't even pretend to know anything about America do you."

" Texas is the one on the bottom right that looks like a penis right?" she teased before finding a second mug. A laugh escaped Anna despite herself. Korrey smiled and took both mugs and washed them out while she put the kettle on to boil.

**~X~**

"Okay, let me get this straight, you went to that party and got tired of being hit on by drunk frats so you left and on your way out bumped into Elsa, she looked upset so you were a gentleman and offered to take her home." Anna nodded and Korrey took a sip of her coffee. "Then when you got to her dorm she asked you to stay a bit, offered you a drink and as soon as you mentioned Hans she freaked out and threw you out." Anna again, nodded patiently. "And you're asking for my help to…."

"Something obviously happened and I want to make sure she's okay." A smirk spread across the Canadians lips.

"And this has nothing to do with your mountainous crush on her?" Anna feigned hurt and pressed a hand to her chest.

"How dare you accuse me of such things! I am simply being a good person and checking up on a clearly distraught citizen!" Korrey snorted into her coffee and shook her head.

"Sure thing superman, just a casual check up on Lois Lane hm?"

"Dork."

"You love it. In any case I don't see what you need my help with."

Anna threw her hands up in frustration. "I need to know how to approach her! I mean you can't exactly waltz up to someone and ask them what the hell happened last night and if I need to open a can of whoop ass."

Korrey was silent a few minutes as she took Anna and hers mugs to the sink. Turning around she rested her back against it and tapped out a random rhythm on the surface. "Do you see her in the day? I mean without tracking her down?" Anna shook her head.

"No not really….Wait! she always goes for tea at that kiosk on campus and I walk past it on my to class!" Anna jumped up excitedly and rushed forward to give her friend a quick but fierce hug. "You're the best!"

"I better be with all that you put me through." She grumbled half heartedly a smile tugging at her lips." She returned the hug before Anna yanked herself away with a gasp.

"Crap if I don't hurry I'll miss her! Thanksforthehelpkorreybye!" In a whirlwind of red hair Anna was tugging on her shoes and bolting out the door. Shaking her head and checking the time Korrey sighed and decided despite the coffee she'd had it was too early and her bed was calling for her.

**~X~**

Anna skid around a corner and almost slammed into a small freshman boy in her haste to get to Elsa. She shouted an apology over her shoulder barely even slowing down. She rounded another corner and saw the kiosk where the reclusive blonde usually bought her morning tea. Hoping against hope despite last night's events she'd turn up, Anna stopped and pressed her back against the sun warmed brick wall to wait. She didn't have to wait long before someone in an oversized school hoodie with the hood pulled up skittishly walked up to the kiosk. Without hesitation Anna pushed off the wall and as she got closer heard the tail end of her order.

"And a large coffee, double double please. On me." Elsa jerked and whipped around, startled to face the redhead behind her. Anna calmly put her hand gently on her shoulder and smiled. "Hey there." The paler girl flushed as her cheeks turned a rosy pink.

"H-hey" she stuttered out looking determinedly at the ground. "You ah… you uhm didn't have to do that." She mumbled.

"Course not, but I wanted to." She grinned widely and took both the drinks from the man at the kiosk and handed Elsa's tea to her before gently leading her away. "I wanted to." A short pause, "I also want to make sure you're okay." Elsa blushed again and shrunk further into a hoodie obviously unused to the attention.

"I'm fine it was nothing." She took a tentative sip of her tea and made a face.

"It can't have been nothing.." She pushed softly.

Elsa opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by a much deeper voice from behind the girls. " Anna! I didn't figure you as the type of girl to take in strays!" Next to her Elsa froze and her breathing immediately became erratic. Worriedly Anna placed a hand on the small of her back and turned back to see who had spoken.

"Hans… What do you want?" Anna frowned at the man as a cocky smile spread across his lips.

"ooohh someone's grumpy." Anna narrowed her eyes at him. Next to her Elsa was trembling and her breathing got worse. She shifted her hand from her quivering back and blindly reached for her hand. Upon finding it she tangled her fingers with Elsa's who squeezed her hand almost uncomfortably tight. Deciding to take matters into her own hands Anna glared at Hans.

"Unless you have something important to say I suggest you fuck off." Everyone seemed a bit shocked at her outburst, including Anna herself but she brushed it off and stood resolute.

Hans looked like he wanted to say something but shook his head and mumbled angrily as he walked past the two girls, knocking his shoulder into Anna's harder than possible to be an accident." Sorry." He growled, stalking off, not sounding very sorry at all.

Anna turned her attention back to Elsa who had a few tears running down her cheeks as she gasped for breath, obviously in the middle of a panic attack. "Hey, hey there, come on it's okay he's gone now." Anna soothed using her free hand to cup a pale cheek and swipe away a few tears. Elsa jerked at the initial contact but relaxed into it. Untangling their fingers she ran a soothing hand up and down her back and slowly coaxed her into a loose embrace.

Anna wrapped her arms gently around Elsa and pulled her close, one hand on the back of her head the other running up and down her quivering back. The blonde pressed her wet face into the crook of her neck and clutched desperately at the back of her shirt, fisting her hands clumsily in the loose material of Anna's T-shirt. Anna for her part held her close and rocked her slightly, telling her to breath and trying to help her match her breathing.

Eventually Elsa's grip relaxed and as she stepped away from Anna and blushed, her cheeks turning a deep red, the color sneaking it's way up her face. "I'm sorry you had to-"

"It's alright. I was happy to do it." The cherry blonde interrupted and offered a smile and her hand, palm up and wiggling her fingers a bit. The blonde blushed even further but after a few moments slid her cool fingers into Anna's offered hand. She smiled brightly and gave her fingers a light squeeze. "Can I walk you to…." Anna trailed off, realizing too late she had no idea where the blonde was headed. This fact didn't seem to matter too much as the simple offer made her tighten her grip and look at the ground.

"I was just going back to my room." She muttered softly. She hesitated before she met Anna's eyes. "And it'd be really nice if you walked me."

With a grin that put the sun to shame Anna gestured dramatically and bowed to the now beet red blonde. "Lead the way o gorgeous one!" Without letting go of her companions fingers (which she still held securely) Elsa lead Anna back to her dorm. The walk was short and mostly silent, Elsa being shy and too focused on the warmth that was spreading from the hand held in Anna's all the way to her chest and Anna too absorbed in her utter enjoyment of being in the reclusive blondes company. Elsa's dorm was on the tenth and top floor.

"what is with all the best people's dorms being on the top floor?" Anna joked. Upon seeing Elsa's confused look she smacked the heel of her palm against her forehead. "Right, I forgot. All my friends' dorms are on the top floor. Korrey and Kristoff, which is weird because he has that seriously _HUGE_ dog, Sven" A giggle escaped Elsa and Anna stopped. "Sorry. I'm rambling."

"It's cute." The words were out of Elsa's mouth before she could realize what she'd said, making her cover her mouth with her fingers and widening her eyes. Anna for her part just laughed and lightly nudged her.

"So I'm cute now?" she teased, smirking. Elsa blushed and hurried down the hall leaving Anna behind to catch up. Stopping at her door, Elsa unlocked it and slipped inside and held the door open and when Anna stepped in she gasped and stopped dead. The blonde's eyes were firmly glued to the floor as she dropped her keys in a bowl next to the door and tugged her hoodie off leaving her in a form fitting white t-shirt.

Anna reverently looked around the room which had drawings of all sorts all over. Some on display, some in haphazard stacks on the floor or table, some beautifully colored, some black and white while others looked unfinished. "Oh my god Elsa….these are…..wow…" walking around the room she picked up anything that caught her eye. She had a grayscale drawing of a castle in her hands when something caught her eye. She reached for it and pulled out a drawing of herself. Only her prominent features such as her eyes and hair were colored, her lips upturned in a smile and her eyes just seemed to sparkle with happiness. Anna's breath caught in her throat and she turned to Elsa, who was sitting on the couch cradling her tea.

"Is this me?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper, and knowing full well it was her. Elsa caught sight of what she was talking about and a look of horror marred her features. She stuttered a few mumbled words and after three failed attempts of speaking gave up and nodded before hanging her head. "It's beautiful…" she breathed. "Can I keep it?' Elsa's head shot up and she looked confused for a moment before her face relaxed.

"You don't think it's creepy?" Anna shook her head vigorously and held the paper carefully in her finger and reverently traced the lines on the page.

"No not at all…. But I was serious about keeping it. If you don't want to give it to me that's fine I just-"

"Keep it." Anna's smile got even wider, impossible as it seemed and moved forward as if to hug her but stopped short. Remembering her earlier reaction to contact she paused.

"Can I hug you?" There was a brief moment of silence before a small nod let Anna move forward and envelop Elsa in a hug. " Thank you." Anna couldn't help but bury her nose against Elsa's hair as she hugged her. She smelled Like vanilla and lavender with a hint of sandalwood. Releasing the other girl Anna stepped back and placed the drawing carefully on the side table by the door.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" The question caught her off guard and as she turned back to Elsa the other girl had her arms crossed protectively over her chest, her eyes down cast.

"Why am I…." Anna frowned and took a step forward while the she took a step back. Her mouth worked silently before she settled on simply telling her the truth. "Because you were really shaken up last night. The whole time you wouldn't look at me. You were shaking and on the verge of tears." Anna's voice rose in pitch as she became frustrated making Elsa shrink back. " You looked liked you'd just gotten attacked and when I took you home I made one wrong move and you freaked out and threw me out. I was worried, you're kind of small and really sweet and nothing bad should ever happen to someone like you. You don't deserve-"

"I was." The blonde interrupted, refusing to meet confused azure eyes. She sat heavily on the couch and brought her knees up to her chest. "I… I was attacked last night…" Tears started to fill her eyes and she shook slightly. "Last night just before you found me."

Anna took a seat next to her on the couch and pulled her legs up under her sitting cross legged facing Elsa.

"It was Hans." Anna made a mental note to text Korrey and get her to kick his ass. "He and some of his buddies found me. They…they dragged me to this alley and let Hans have me. He… He pr-pressed me against the wall and..." Her heart already breaking for the other girl Anna scotched closer and silently opened her arms offering and Elsa hesitated only a few seconds before a sob escaped her and she crawled into Anna's lap and laid her head against her shoulder her hands clutching desperately in the thin material of Anna's shirt. Her voice shaky with tears she continued on.

"He kept grabbing my ass and… and fondling my breasts… his hands were up my shirt and grabbing at me and he kept kissing my neck and telling me t-to be a good girl." Anna pressed a kiss to Elsa's hair and held her tightly, her free hand running soothingly through her hair.

"Elsa it's okay you don't have to-" shaking her head violently more tears leaked from normally bright sapphire eyes.

"He was going for the zipper on my pants and he pulled it down before a police car drove by and- and he freaked out and bolted." At this Elsa curled even closer to Anna if possible her hand trembling. Anna took it softly and gave it an encouraging squeeze. " It took me a few minutes before I could move. I left and walked a block before you found me. I-if that police car hadn't driven by he… he would've... he would've-" Elsa couldn't continue as her sobs broke free from behind her lips and Anna held her with as much force as she could manage. The girl in her arms broke down completely, sobbing and whimpering while Anna pressed kisses to her forehead and held her, whispering soft phrases in her ear. Eventually the sobs died down to sniffles and soft whimpers.

Smoothing the hair back from her forehead Anna presses yet another kiss to cool skin. "If I were there I'd have killed him. I'd never let anything happen to you. I'll never let anything happen to you ever again." Anna took a deep breath and to her eternal embarrassment stuttered over her next phrase. " I Love you. I Promise I'll protect you and look after you and help you through anything. I'll never let you down and I'll always be there when you need me." Anna spoke with so much passion and conviction it caused the girl in her arms to pause and for the first time since she started talking, to look up and meet her eyes.

Anna just realized what she'd said and blushed furiously. "Oh my god I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have said that you're going through something huge right now. I can't believe I'm so stupid!" Silently cursing herself out Anna tipped her head back to look at the ceiling in frustration. Her self-loathing was interrupted by a cool hand sliding up to cup her cheek and gently tugging her face back down. Elsa was biting her lip and looking incredibly vulnerable.

"Did you mean it?" her small voice asked. It was the most vulnerable sound Anna had ever heard from anyone. Swallowing thickly, she nodded. Elsa's teeth let go of her lip and her thumb traced down her cheekbone to glide over the cherry blondes lower lip hesitantly. Anna for her part was paralyzed and could only watch Elsa's eyes flicker from her lips to her eyes and back down to a point below her chin.

Her voice still weak and her eyes still teary Elsa took a deep breath. "you love me. You mean that? About protecting me and being there…" She trailed off uncertainly.

" I meant every word of it. I love you, and I'd do anything to make you happy. I'll love you unconditionally and do anything to make sure you never hurt again and there's always a smile on the gorgeous face of yours. You only deserve to be happy and if there was anything I could do to make that happen I'd do it in a heartbeat." Anna surprised herself speaking with such conviction, her voice never wavering.

"You Promise?" Anna took one of Elsa's hands, still clutched in her shirt.

"I promise." The thumb that had been running softly across freckled cheeks suddenly stopped and Anna felt her face being pulled down close to the platinum blondes. She could feel hot breath ghosting across her lips and cheeks, it took every ounce of willpower she could muster to not kiss her, waiting for Elsa to make the first move.

She hesitated only a few seconds before slowly pulling her closer and pressing her lips to Anna's. Her lips were soft and she could scarcely believe she was finally kissing the girl she'd dreamt of for so long. Cupping Elsa's cheek she kissed her back softly, their lips moving together and Elsa pressing impossibly closer. Anna's free arm went around the girl in her lap and held her close, her fingers splayed over her hip. Eventually the need to breath is overwhelming and they break apart. Elsa's breath was ragged and a few tears escaped their beautiful blue prison.

"Oh god I'm sorry don't cry I'm sorry!" Anna hastily wiped the stray tears off Elsa's cool cheek. A small laugh escaped her and she shook her head.

"No Anna…." A smile appeared on trembling lips. "Happy tears this time. I've…I've wanted that for a really long time."

"You have?" came the stunned response. Elsa nodded shyly.

A wide grin spread across her lips then, "I'm going to kiss you again." Anna dipped her head and met the blonde's lips with her own. Elsa's arms snaked around Anna's neck and she sighed softly into the kiss. Anna broke the kiss, her lips still so close Elsa could still feel them against her own when she spoke. "I'm going to pick you up and carry you to the bed okay?"

"Okay" She replied breathlessly. Anna's arms went under her knees and the other just below her shoulder blades. Standing effortlessly, the blonde girl let out a soft noise. Carrying her gently Anna set her on the bed and took a spot next to her. She laid back and stretched herself out. When she noticed Elsa still sitting upright and biting her lip Anna motioned her closer and when Elsa was close enough, pulled her down. Taking the hint She curled into the taller girl she let out a sigh of contentment, her head on Anna's chest.

" I love you." Unable to keep the huge grin off her face Elsa propped herself up on one elbow and looked down at the face below her.

" I love you too." She leant down and pressed their lips together, one hand tangling in cherry blonde hair the other grasping her hip. Anna wrapped her arms around her slim waist and with a gentle tug succeeded in pulling her down flush against herself. Pale skin flushed bright red with the action and Anna laughed and kissed her nose.

" You're so beautiful, you know that?" Elsa's blush got deeper and she shook her head. Anna cupped her cheeks in her hands. "Well you are. You're beautiful and smart and graceful and adorable and a giant sweetheart and I can't believe I get to kiss you and hold you and love you. For as long as you'll have me."

"That could be a very very long time. You see I like you a whole lot and I can't believe after wanting you for so long I finally get you."

"If anyone here is lucky it's me." A soft blush now covered both girls' cheeks and neither could hold in a laugh. "We already sound like an old married couple."

"wow that took less than ten minutes"

"And Yet I wouldn't have it any other way." Holding each other, their lips met once more. This kiss was full of promise and neither girl wanted it to end.

They spent the rest day curled around each other in bed talking and learning every little detail about the other. Conversations were punctuated by kisses and bouts of laughter. In a way Anna was thankful for last nights events as it lead to the single greatest thing to happen to her.

When night fell Anna was reluctant to leave and Elsa confessed she hadn't had the best night the previous night and asked the cherry blonde to stay.

"You want me to stay the night? Miss Elsa, are you trying to get in my pants already?" she teased softly. The slightly mortified look On Elsa's face made Anna laugh. "Teasing flurry." The nickname rolled off Anna's tongue before she had conscious thought to stop it.

"Flurry?"

Anna shrugged. " I feel like it suits you. Why do you not like it?" she asked nervously.

"No I…I actually like it. It's the first nickname I've had that wasn't something along the lines of freak or geek."

Anna frowned and took her new girlfriends hand (Girlfriend, it still excited her to say that, even to herself.) "Well from now on there will be no nicknames of the sort." She punctuated her thought with a soft kiss. "Only goofy and possibly sickening nicknames like flurry or hunnybuns or precious gem." Wrinkling her nose in disgust she shook her head. "Actually no, those last two are revolting if I ever use them slap me across the face….with a baseball bat."

"I could never hit you!" Elsa gasped even the idea horrified her.

Anna giggled and pulled Elsa to her chest and kissed her quickly. "You're too cute." A yawn escaped the blonde her arms and she nuzzled into her chest. "Okay bedtime." Swiftly Anna dipped and hooked her arm behind her knees and lifted the smaller girl with ease. She let out a surprised squeak and grabbed frantically onto Anna.

"A warning would be appreciated next time!" she gasped indignantly. Smiling Anna only kissed her nose and carried her to the bedroom. Setting her gently on the bed she paused.

"I'm going to run back to my dorm and grab some stuff to sleep in." Elsa bit her lip and tangled her fingers nervously in the sheets.

"You can borrow something of mine." She blurted, immediately blushing afterwards. A grin spread across the cherry blondes face and she nodded in acceptance. "Bottom drawer, there should be some shirts and maybe some sleep short. You can wear whatever."

Crossing the room Anna knelt down and rummaged in the drawer for a few quiet moments. Finding a pair of shorts and a soft baby blue T-shirt she stood. "I'll go change in the bathroom and give you some privacy." The blonde nodded and Anna left closing the bedroom door behind her.

Once changed, she folded her clothes and left them near the front door with the drawing of herself. She padded her way back to the bedroom and knocked. "Come in." Pushing open the door Anna found Elsa already under the covers.

"Do you want me in here? I don't mind sleeping on the couch and if you need me I'll just be outside. I'm a light sleeper so if you have a nightmare I can-"

"No, you can sleep here." She interrupted and patted the spot next to her. Anna blushed but slipped under the covers on the opposite side. Once she was settled Elsa turned out the light and rolled back over to face her girlfriend. "Thank you."

"Oh no, my pleasure." Anna pressed a chaste kiss to Elsa's lips. "Good night flurry."

Elsa bit her lip shyly before quietly voicing her request. "Do you… Do you think you could… be my big spoon?" Anna's face visibly lit up, a beam of moonlight falling across her cheeks.

"I'd absolutely love to be your big spoon." She opened her arms and Elsa rolled over to face away from Anna and moved until her back was pressed firmly against her chest. Her arm circled securely around the Smaller girls waist and held her close, her cold nose ghosting across the exposed flesh of her neck. A soft kiss was placed there, before Anna nestled her face Into her shoulder.

"I love you, goodnight Flurry."

"I love you too. Goodnight Anna."

Elsa fell asleep feeling safe and secure in the arms of her new girlfriend and Anna fell asleep with a soft smile on her face, with the knowledge that the first thing she saw the next morning would be Elsa. Both girls were happier than they thought possible and both slept soundly through the night.

**~X~**  
**A/N**: Wow, this is nearly 5k words but it felt much closer to 20k. I guess I just don't write big fics very often so this feels much bigger. Anyways I hope you all liked my first Elsanna fic. I'm not sure if I'll write more. I suppose it all depends on how well this is received. Also Any input would be very much appreciated. Also I used my OC Korrey instead of Kristoff as a little personal experiment. I'd really appreciate some feedback on whether it worked or not. Anyway I'm done rambling now. Thanks for the Read. (PST, feed that hungry little review box down there?)


	2. Affairs Of The Heart

It was the first few rays of sun that woke Anna. Consciousness came back to her rather slowly, like swimming to the surface of a pool after diving to the bottom. She blinked several times to clear the haze from her eyes. The first thing that she was immediately aware of was the still sleeping blonde nestled in her arms. Sometime in the night she had rolled over so she was facing Anna. Her arms were held loosely to her chest and her face was completely relaxed. She reminded Anna so strikingly of a sleeping angel that her breath caught and it breathing became a manual act. Reaching out she tucked an errant strand of hair behind the sleeping girls ear.

Noticing Elsa had no hold on her, she slipped out from under the warm covers and stretched herself. She padded silently over to the bathroom and eased the door open, remembering it had a horrible tendency to squeak. She had spent a good three minutes playing with it and making Elsa laugh the night before. She slipped inside and grimaced at the cold tile. Looking in the mirror a satisfied grin came to her face when she saw her hair, for once in her life was rather tame. She sent a silent thank you to any god willing to listen and almost went to grab a toothbrush before remembering she hadn't brought one at all.

She shrugged and eased the door back open and checked on Elsa who was still fast asleep and sprawled out ridiculously now that there was more room. Anna idly wondered if this is how she slept regularly.

After a brief debate with herself she left Elsa to sleep a while longer and went to the kitchen to make some tea, and with luck, a coffee. Pulling random cupboards open she found several mugs arranged neatly and pulled two down. She cleared a small spot off on the table which had drawings scattered all over it's surface. She set the mugs down and after a few minutes found several types of tea, and unless she was mistaken….

"Oh my god thank god she at least has instant coffee." She pulled the coffee of the shelf and set it down and paused at the rather large selection of tea. Trailing her fingers over the various boxes she found the one with the fewest bags left and choose that one. She pulled a tea bag out and set it next to the coffee.

Several minutes later she had found a kettle and boiled water. She poured herself a coffee and dropped the tea bag in the remaining mug. Taking both she crept back to the bedroom and in an uncharacteristic act of coordination balanced both mugs while managing to open the door. She set the mugs down and sat on the bed next to Elsa. Leaning over she pressed a kiss to her forehead and trailed her fingers lightly down her back. Sapphire eyes flickered open slowly and a slow smile spread across her lips in recognition.

"Hey you." Anna said softly smiling back.

"Hey yourself." Elsa's voice was slightly raspy from sleep. "Have you been up long?"

"No just long enough to make you this." Sitting up she gestured to the two mugs sitting on the side table. Elsa shifted until she was sitting up in bed and Anna handed her the tea. Lifting it to her face and inhaling softly her eyes widened and a little gasp escaped her.

"This is my favorite….How…How did you know?" Anna giggled and taking her mug pulled her legs up and settled comfortably on the bed.

"Im a psychic, I searched your mind. By the way the section in your brain labeled books is quite extensive. You have a fairly comprehensive library in there. I was rather peeved that some books were incomplete." Elsa laughed. "It was an educated guess actually. Box with the fewest tea bags left had to be your favorite."

A small blush crept up pale cheeks and she took a sip of tea to hide behind her mug. "That was rather clever of you." She opened her mouth to say more but was interrupted by a loud buzzing. She frowned in confusion and Anna sighed.

"Sorry that's my phone." Setting her mug down she stretched and barely grazed it with her fingertips. Wiggling her fingers she managed to pull it into her palm. Flicking the screen she brought up her text messages.

**Korrey: So Superman, How was Lois Lane?**

Anna shook her head. "It's okay, you can get it." Elsa said softly. Settling in deeper in the blankets.

"I'll just be a minute. It's my friend Korrey, asking about….well actually about you." Elsa Quirked an eyebrow.

"He knows about us already?" Anna almost spilt coffee everywhere as laughter overtook her. She hastily set her mug on the side table before doubling over in laughter. Elsa for her part looked rather alarmed at the outburst and watched warily as Anna slowly recovered from her hysterics. Wiping a few errant tears away Anna composed herself.

"Sorry." A snort and a small giggle escaped her despite her best efforts. "Korrey's only asking because I went to _HER_ yesterday for some advice. She knew I went looking for you." A bright red blush covered Pale cheeks.

"Oh…with A name like… I just assumed."

"Its Korrey spelt K-o-r-r-e-y, but don't worry about it. She'll never know." Anna winked before turning her attention back to her phone.

**Anna: Elsa is fine… actually more than fine ;)**

**Korrey: You Banged.**

A Sharp gasp escaped Anna's lips followed by a halfhearted growl. She drained the rest of her coffee and setting the empty mug on the table, rearranged herself so she sat next to Elsa who automatically leaned into her side, setting her head on a freckled shoulder.

**Anna: We did not!**

**Korrey: Suuuuuure ;p**

**Korrey: I'm kidding you're too sweet for that.**

**Anna: Good! Now are you going to behave and let me tell you what really happened?**

**Korrey: Cross my heart hope to die.**

**Anna: Hans was a douche to her, actually I'll come back to that.**

**Korrey: Okay? Should I be concerned?**

**Anna: Hush I'll get there.**

**Anna: Anyways I caught her buying tea and when I was walking her back Hans caught up to us, Elsa had a panic attack.**

**Korrey: I'm not sure I like where this is going.**

"she seems very sweet," Elsa commented offhandedly, reading over her shoulder.

"She's Canadian, I don't think she can be mean, well that's a lie, unless you hurt someone she loves, and then you may as well lie down in a grave because she's viciously protective."

**Anna: Long story short, I calmed her down and walked her back to her dorm. She told me Hans was forcing himself on her and was about to rape her when a police car drove by and scared him off. I found her, blah blah blah she ended up crying in my lap I let it slip that I love her.**

**Korrey: AND YOU BANGED! :D**

**Anna:…..**

**Korrey: Sorry, please go on.**

**Anna: Then she kissed me and I kissed her She told me She'd liked me for a while and we spent the day cuddling and I stayed the night because she asked.**

**Korrey: so… She's your girlfriend now right?**

**Anna: Yup! :D**

**Korrey: congratulations Superman! You go! I'm glad you finally get your happy ending.**

**Anna: I'll never shake that superman thing will I?**

**Korrey: Probably not. So Hans….?**

**Anna: He almost…. Well you know, he attacked Elsa.**

**Korrey: This is you both asking and giving me permission to ah…. Make sure he never tries that on anyone ever again isn't it.**

**Anna: Please.**

**Korrey: Done and Done. Tell Elsa welcome to the family and that I can't wait to meet her.**

Anna peeked down at Elsa's face as the last text came in. A shy smile spread across her lips and she took Anna's free hand. " You have an amazing friend."

"She's yours too now. She already loves you." Anna kissed her forehead. "Like she said, welcome to the family." Elsa tipped her head back and pressed a soft kiss to the corner of her mouth.

"How did I get so lucky with you…" She muttered.

"Same way as I got lucky with you." Both girls blushed and Anna chuckled.

"How do we sound like an old married couple already?" Elsa shrugged bashfully and settled her head back on her shoulder. They spent a few minutes in quiet simply enjoying it before Anna broke it.

"Tell me what you're thinking about?" she asked softly. She shifted slightly and Elsa took the hint and rearranged herself so her head rested In the Cherry blonde's lap. Elsa turned a delicate shade of pink. Anna ran her fingers through silky platinum blonde locks.

Elsa closed her eyes. "You." She admitted. " Honestly I've been thinking about you for a really long time. I've had a huge crush on you for the longest time. You always captivated me with the way your eyes light up when you talk about your friends or a book you love. I love the way that you're completely unafraid. I don't mean fearless, I mean the way you don't back down when you're challenged. I love watching you smile. Most people smile with their lips, you, you smile with you lips and your eyes you smile with your whole face."

An easy contented grin stretched Elsa's lips as she spoke about her agape and stunned girlfriend. Her fingers stilled in blonde hair but neither seemed to notice.

"When you're in the sun and you're in the right light your hair looks like it's on fire, not intense and wild, hungry fire, no calm, warming and soothing fire. Your boundless enthusiasm is infectious, it's impossible to be around you and not smile. You're strong which is a bit of a surprise, I've never seen someone catch nearly 100 pound of dead weight with ease."

Anna Flushed. She was probably talking about the time Korrey had attempted a complicated trick on her skateboard and smacked her head. She'd gotten up, taken three solid steps and collapsed into Anna's worried and waiting arms.

"Despite all that strength you're also the most gentle and tender Human to ever walk the earth." As she spoke Elsa's tone had taken on a tone of reverence and love.

"The way you held me yesterday, you knew when I needed to just be held and you knew when I needed to be held tightly and when to ease off. The way you woke up today and instead of waking me up you made me my favorite tea and let me sleep."

Elsa could have gone on for hours but she was stopped as a hot tear splashed onto her cheek. Her eyes flew open to see Anna stifling tears rather unsuccessfully. Her free hand clenched the sheets and Elsa sat up immediately. "Anna! Oh no did I say something to upset you? I'm-"

Anna cut off her apology by kissing Elsa passionately. Her lips tasted like salt but Elsa ignored it, temporarily stunned. Arms wrapped securely around Anna's lightly trembling form. It took a few seconds but Elsa returned the kiss. Anna lightly tangled a hand In Elsa's hair to keep her close and she broke the kiss, her breaths coming out in hard pants.

"Anna?"

A single tear leaked from her left eye and a cool hand cupped her cheek and swept it away. "I love you so damn much." Her voice was breathy and thick with emotion. "I know it sounds so crazy, we really just got together, but I can't help it. There's this tugging in my heart every time you talk and just holding you makes my whole body warm and tingly." Another kiss was pressed to Elsa's lips. "I know I can never put into words how I feel, not like you just did. I'm…" a slightly teary laugh escaped her. "I'm an English major and I can barely talk right now. That's what you do to me."

Anna exhaled shakily and as Elsa Inhaled she realized the intimacy of sharing breath, breathing the same air that came out of your lovers lungs into your own. She shuddered and Anna's hand that wasn't in her hair holding her close (not that she would have pulled away for anything) gripped her hip solidly.

"It sounds so cliché but you make my heart race and my knees wobble and it shouldn't because really we only connected yesterday and yet… the way you talk about me…" Anna's hand squeezed her hip and she pressed a kiss to Elsa's lips that left her breathless and wanting more.

"I want to tell you what I love about you and yet I can't find any words strong enough, no phrase that isn't cliché and overused. Nothing that will sound genuine because its all been said before" She paused and her eyes opened to meet Elsa's. "I can't even begin to try and find words, so I'm going to try and show you instead."

Anna took Elsa's hand and pressed it firmly to her chest directly over her heart. She let out a breath slowly and Elsa could feel her heart beat. It was faster than normal yet not erratic and she silently marvelled that the rather small organ that she was feeling was what made Anna, Anna. The tiny organ under her palm was all that kept Anna alive. It was all that let her wake up to a soft kiss and warm azure eyes, that let her be held and comforted like no one ever had. All that let her breathe the same breath that had just been taken by the other. Right there and then Elsa vowed to do whatever it took to keep that tiny organ pulsing and pumping, to keep it throbbing under her palm.

"Do you feel it?" Anna asked softly. The blonde nodded and pressed her palm flatter. " You see how just being this close makes it throb? Like it's trying to pull itself from my chest and leap into your hands." Her hand left her hip and came to rest carefully on the nape of her neck. "Now, feel this." Anna pressed forward the tiny few centimetres and pressed her lips to Elsa's.

Elsa gasped against her lips as the heart under her palm exploded, running erratically and regularly skipping beats. The rhythm was so erratic and wild Elsa feared it really would rip itself from Anna's chest and leap into her open hands.

"Do you see? I don't know why, it's so inexplicable and so extraordinary how I feel about you, what you do to me." Anna Inhaled strongly. " And I honestly don't care. All I know is I never want to stop kissing you."

Elsa was beyond red at this point, and a few tears had gathered in her bright blue eyes. She was so overwhelmed by emotion she was unable to speak. Eventually she found her voice.

"If it's as inexplicable as you say, I say we stop trying to figure it out and just admit what we already know and get back to the kissing." She tangled both her hands in Cherry blonde locks. "I Love you, now stop trying to define something we won't ever understand and kiss me."

A soft smile then, "I Love you Elsa." And their lips reconnected once more. Anna pulled her flush against herself and twisted until she fell, Elsa resting on her chest. Readjusting until she was settled comfortably between Anna's legs she crushed her mouth back to the cherry blondes. Someone moaned into the kiss and neither was entirely sure who it was.

Elsa scrapped her nails lightly across Anna's scalp and she instinctively arched up. Tentatively her tongue poked out to swipe across the smaller girls lips. Without a second thoughts Elsa parted her lips and tongues met carefully. Elsa's hands slid from Anna's hair to glide down her body, coming to a rest over her heart. The throbbing and wild pace made Elsa stop and rest her forehead on the cherry blondes.

A thought occurred to her and before she could catch herself the words were already tumbling from slightly kiss-swollen lips. "Can you take your shirt off?"

Anna tipped her head and contemplated in silence unable to decipher what she wanted. The shy girl noticed her scrutiny and dropped her chin to her chest blushing. Deciding either way she trusted the smaller girl she nodded and sat up, pulling the garment up and over her head, leaving her in just a rather plain black bra.

Elsa took her hand and laced their fingers together. "You're beautiful." She breathed. This time it was Anna who blushed and dropped her chin to her chest. A cool hand tipped her chin back up and a light kiss was pressed to her lips. "I mean it."

Shuffling awkwardly Elsa settled for straddling Anna's lap. She tipped her head down and pressed a firm kiss to her chest, directly over her heart. She could feel it skip a beat under her lips and she smiled into warm skin. She tipped her head back to meet Anna's wide eyes. "I love you and I promise I'll look after this," Another quick kiss pressed to her heart "and protect and love for as long as I live."

Once again overwhelmed by emotions Anna yanked Elsa to her and enveloped her in a tight hug, her face buried in Elsa's shoulder. The cloth of her T-shirt was soft on her cheek and the scent of vanilla and something uniquely Elsa, a smell almost like winter thick in her nose.

"I love you too. So damn much." A hand clenched in the shirt over her right shoulder blade. "I promise you the same." She pulled from the hug to give her a deep and passionate kiss, pouring every ounce of love and adoration into the kiss. It took Elsa's breath away and when Anna pulled away she grasped her face in her hands and crashed their lips back together. Parting Anna's lips with her own the kiss became intimate and breathy. When the need for oxygen became too great they broke apart, the cherry blonde looking a little stunned and distant. She shook her head and refocused her eyes on the blonde.

"Wow. where did you learn to kiss like that?" She smiled shyly and ducked her head shrugging.

"I actually, uhm…." She seemed to shrink into herself and her voice softened and Anna barely heard what she said next. " Yesterday, when we kissed… That was my first kiss." Anna's jaw dropped and she was about to speak when Elsa cut her off. "And it was an amazing beautiful perfect first kiss. Just like all the ones after it." She lifted her gaze to meet Anna's biting her lip. Anna reached forward and gently pulled her lips free from worrying teeth.

"That was your first kiss? _I_ Was your first kiss?" a shy nod and the lip biting resumed, with Anna tugging it back gently again. Her jaw worked silently and eventually she gave up settling for just pulling the smaller girl into her arms. She shifted so that they lay on their sides facing each other. Curling protectively around the blonde in her arms, Anna let out a soft contented sigh.

"I can't believe I was your first kiss."

"Because that was my first kiss of that it was you?" she replied timidly. Anna smiled and gently cupped her cheek. She was about to speak when her phone vibrated. Frowning she kissed Elsa quickly and mumbled an apology before rolling over to grab her phone.

**Korrey: Incoming!**

"What is it?" Anna rolled over and showed Elsa her phone. Soon both girls faces were furrowed in confusion. They both got a rather violent answer to her question.

There was a loud banging on the door startling both girls from their bewilderment. The banging continued like a violent form of knocking.

"Come on out you fucking dyke!" Elsa visibly flinched and Anna pulled her tight to her chest.

"Hans" She hissed from behind clenched teeth. "shhh don't listen to him Flurry."

"You should have had some fun with me Elsa! I could have fixed you! Instead you're a disgusting faggot!" Tears pricked at the gentle blondes eyes and she started to shake. Anna worriedly pulled her impossibly closer.

"No, no, he's wrong. There's nothing wrong with you I promise. You are beautiful and gentle and perfect exactly how you are. He is so wrong and twisted. He's an angry jealous bigot and he's only trying to hurt you, don't let him." She pressed two soft kisses to each of Elsa's eyes, trying in vain to kiss tears away. A whimper escaped her and she locked her arms around the cherry blonde. Tears began to leak down her cheeks and Anna hurriedly kissed them away.

"Shh Flurry it's okay. Ignore him listen to me instead ok? You are wonderful and precious and I love you so much. Nothing this beautiful and perfect can be wrong, do you understand me?"

"You can't hide behind this door forever! Even if you did by the time you came out the whole campus will know what a disgusting dyke you are! Fucking fruitcake!"

"Elsa, look at me." Red-rimmed eyes barely peeked up to meet hers but she took it. "I love you with all my heart, nothing he says matters at all." She pressed a loving kiss to quivering lips and ran her fingers up and down her back comfortingly. "Focus on me, block him out, he doesn't matter."

"Come out of there and fa-" There was a loud thud and Hans' jeering stopped abruptly. Silence prevailed for a precious few seconds and then a voice Anna had never been happier to hear floated through the walls.

"I don't fucking think so!" Elsa peeked up at Anna

"What is-"

"Korrey…" Anna breathed. "Come on, this will be worth seeing." She stood from the bed and threw her shirt back on, then held her hand out. Elsa hesitated then slid her still trembling hand into Anna's. Smiling Anna pulled her close and wrapped an arm protectively around her waist. Leading her to the front door she opened it tentatively. In the hallway Hans was sprawled out spread eagled on the floor. Korrey was straddling his waist and raised her fist above her head.

"This one is for Elsa." She brought her fist down, cracking across his jaw solidly. Brining it back up she paused. "This one if for Anna." Another fist to the face. Anna tightened her hold on Elsa's hip and pressed a kiss to her hair. Flexing her fist she struck him across his face with an open palm.

"That's gonna hurt for a solid few days." Anna commented offhandedly.

"that was for being a massive douche." Switching hands she slapped him again. "That's for being a rapist." Stopping she took a deep breath and Hans dared to lift his head up to meet her eyes.

"You're an even dirtier dyke than both of them." He snarled. Korrey's face contorted into one of pure calm. Hans wavered and gulped.

"Wrong word choice." Placing either hand on both sides of his shoulders she placed all her weight on her palms and lifted herself just barely and lightening fast drew her right leg back and slammed her knee with all the force she could into the apex of his thighs. Hans let loose a horribly high pitched and squeaky scream. Satisfied Korrey stood and bent down, roughly jerking Hans up by his shirt collar and a belt loop. "You are going to walk away now and if you Ever bother either Elsa or Anna I will personally make sure you never experience carnal pleasure ever again. Am I understood?"

With a weak nod she shoved him towards the stairs. Turning she met the wide eyed gaze of Elsa and the smirk plastered over Anna's lips. Suddenly shy Korrey ran a hand through her blue fauxhawk and held her hand out towards Elsa. "Sorry you two had to see that. He got away from me and before I could blink he was making a mad dash for your dorm. Won't happen again. Also sorry that was my first impression, I promise I'm not usually this…"

"Punch happy?" Anna supplied. She laughed and nodded. Elsa took her hand and shook it slowly and offered a small smile.

"Anna's told me a bit about you. You sound really sweet from what she's said. But thank you. For what you did, you really didn't have to."

Shrugging she gave her and easy smile. "Naw, but you're family now, and I always look after family. Besides he had it coming. May I ask how you're feeling? If he hurt you at all I could take a look at it."

A light blush dusted pale cheeks and Anna squeezed her hip again and pressed a kiss to her temple. "Giant sweetie, told you." She whispered. Meeting sparkling azure eyes she smiled.

"I'm not really hurt just a few cuts and a bruise."

"I'd be happy to take a look if you'd like." Looking up at Anna who gave a small nod she agreed and gestured her in. Politely asking the blonde to take a seat on the couch and tell her where the damage was, she sat across from her on the coffee table.

"I have a small bruise right here." She rested her fingers gently where her neck met her shoulder. " And a few small cuts on my ankles, he…"

nodding and smiling Korrey simply said "You don't have to tell me what happened, you can later if you want to but I wont make you talk. Now why don't you put whichever is worst in my lap and I'll see what I can do." Korrey let Elsa ask her random question to keep herself entertained while she worked. She asked questions that went from ' where did you learn to fight like that' (" I took lessons for a while, and when I quit my own style just sort of developed") to questions such as 'you have a bit of an accent…' ("Canadian, apparently it's noticeable to Americans which still confuses me seeing as we live right on top of each other I mean honestly.")

When she was done she took a look at the bruise and told her she'd just have to be gentle with it. After being thanked quite profusely by both girls she took her leave.

**~X~**

"I like your friend." Elsa said softly from her position, snuggled back against Anna who had her arms around her waist.

"mmm, she's really sweet to like everyone. Especially if you're as she said, 'family." Chuckling a bit, which Elsa could feel vibrating against her chest she pressed a kiss to the top of her head. Flicking her eyes back to the TV screen she hesitated. "are you sure you want me to stay and watch a movie? I haven't showered and I'm kinda gross now..." Elsa snorted then laughed and gently whacked one of the arms circled around her waist.

"I'm sure." Anna grinned and Elsa tipped her head back, A light kiss was pressed to her lips and she smiled into the kiss. Settling back against the taller girl she sighed contentedly, and for the first time in a while, she felt like she was exactly where she needed to be.

**~X~**  
**A/N**: Look! Another chapter! I got such wonderful reviews I just had to continue. A few things, first, the mug mentioned in the first chapter is real. I actually own that mug and it's near constantly filled with coffee. Second, Yes, I am actually Canadian. XD Lastly, Thank you to anyone who favorited and followed this! I do plan on continuing. I do have few a few ideas but reviews are what motivate me to write more. Seriously, I had no intentions of writing more of this fic but look what happened, reviews and boom new chapter! So keep that in mind when you're debating if you wanna feed my little pet down there, he looks like a review box and his name Is Rex. Also thanks to my beta on this, Brittany1432 for helping me hammer out ideas and run things past her. Also being a Canadian, I'd like to ask any American willing to help help me figure out a few things for the direction I wanna take with this. So! If you are American and want sneak peeks and wouldn't mind helping me out, drop me a message either here or on my tumblr .com Thanks!


	3. Handcuffs and Justifications

"You're absolutely sure she won't mind?"

"Pretty sure, I've done this before. I mean not with other girls, well, yes other girls. Just you know like friends, that are also girls…" Elsa smiled at Anna's nervous rambling.

"It's cute watching you get flustered." She teased and smiled when the cherry blonde rolled her eyes and gave Elsa a gentle shove. Unlocking Korrey's dorm room she pushed the door open and took two steps in before stumbling over wheels.

"Damnit woman it's like you're trying to kill us. Watch out, Korrey's obviously become a slob and left parts everywhere." Holding her hand out to Elsa to steady her. Taking it the two picked their way through the messy dorm. Flopping on the couch Anna sighed.

"It's almost not worth it." She mumbled.

"Well, I thought this was your favourite movie." Elsa teased holding up the case. "Actually, now that I think of it, _this_ is your favourite movie? It looks scary." She flipped the case over in her hands and read the back.

"it's more…. Creepy than anything else." She took the case and popped it open and dropped the disk in the tray. Hurrying back to the couch she curled up and opened her arms for Elsa who apprehensively curled into the taller girl.

"I promise, this is a great movie. It's even better on Korreys huge wide screen. We must have watched it nearly fifty times." Curling closer to her girlfriend Elsa let out a soft sigh.

"I hate horror movies."

**~X~**

They were barely an hour in when the front door banged open loudly, scaring Elsa half to death. She jumped violently and rolled over, stuffing her face into Anna's shoulder and whimpering. Shaking a bit herself, Anna grabbed for the remote and paused the movie.

"GOD FUCKING DAMNIT!" There was a loud clatter, a pause then a rather loud thud as Korrey (presumably) punched the wall. " FUCK FUCK FUCKING CUNTS BULLSHIT!" Korrey came through the hallway and stomped over to the kitchen, not even noticing the two on her couch. Anna sat up and watched as she agitatedly started opening cupboards. "MERDE MERDE MERDE!"

"Ohhhh this is really bad." Anna whispered, more to herself than anyone else.

"Why? How can you tell? Aside from the obvious?" Elsa sat up next to Anna and took her hand. She wouldn't admit it out loud but the Canadian could be really scary and seeing her storming around and cursing wasn't helping.

"Well for one that last string of swears was in French. You know it's bad when she cycles through her languages. If it's really bad she starts cussing in languages she doesn't even speak properly. Some languages she learned just the swears. The first time it happened it was pretty scary."

Elsa looked over and could make out a few odd words though the rage had calmed some. "Do you want to talk to her?" she asked softly. Anna nodded and giving her hand a squeeze got up off the couch and approached the kitchen.

"Hey Korrey…" She said softly, stopping at the mouth of the kitchen. The aforementioned girl turned her rage flying back to life in a split second.

"I swear to fucking god if!-" she stopped mid sentence and after realization washed over her features she calmed down, her shoulders slumping. Rubbing the heels of her palms agitatedly into her eyes she sighed.

"Sorry Anna. I'm a bit…" she trailed off again and looked to the ceiling taking a deep breath. Looking over Anna's shoulder she saw Elsa just barely peeking over the edge of the couch, obviously afraid. Forcing a small smile she turned her attention back to Anna.

"Wide screen?"

Nodding Anna took a step forward and tentatively reached out, rubbing her palm up and down Korreys shaking arm. Rubbing softly she calmed down a bit and released a shaky exhale. "Do you want to explain what's got you cursing in everything from English to Portuguese?"

A bitter laugh escaped her. "Well, technically you two." Turning away she opened more cupboards before finding her mug. Setting it on the counter she started looking for her coffee. "Well, less you two more that ginger motherfucker. I swear to god Si jamais j'ai un autre chance, je vais tuer!"

Anna grabbed Korrey and made her sit, ruffling her hair then got the coffee and set the kettle to boil. "Okay again but all in English this time?"

"Hans" She grit out from behind clenched teeth. This caught Elsa's attention and she slipped off the couch and sat at the table across from her.

"Hans?" She questioned softly. "I'm sorry if you got in trouble with him because of me. I mean you barely-" Waving a hand to cut her off the blue haired girl shook her head.

"No he deserved it and I was glad to punch him in his smug mouth. But because he's Hans…" sighing she dropped her head back, her face to the ceiling her eyes closed. Anna ran a hand gently through now messy blue and purple streaked hair. Setting a coffee down in front of her she took a seat between the two women. She took Elsa's hand and rubbed a comforting hand across Korrey's tense shoulders. "Hans' parents own that really big firm blah blah blah, they're rich and powerful and Hans is a big fucking coward he went to his parents and they went to the school. He whined I could have killed him, which IS_ Technically _ true but not the intention so that wouldn't have happened. Anyways, the schools come down on me, hard." She paused and Anna saw her clench her jaw trying to bite back tears. "They're threatening me with both suspension," She heaved a deep sigh. A few tears leaking down her cheeks. "And they're saying they can deport me."

"WHAT!" Anna leapt up, knocking her chair back. Elsa's eyes widened and a gasp escaped her before her fingers could trap it in her mouth. " They're trying to _DEPORT_ you? Can they even do that? On what authority? I mean if we could deport anyone why haven't we could that little weirdo Beiber? Oh god what if-"

"Anna!" cutting her off she gave a sad smile and stood and put both her hands on the cherry blondes shoulders. " Relax." Waiting for her to take several deep breaths she continued. "This is happening. So the way I see it, I've got two very unpleasant options. One I pack up and wait. Two," She paused and met Elsa's eyes. "Two I ask you for help. I don't see a way in which my actions can be justified. But at the very least with your story added to his I can avoid deportation. I think suspension at the very least is inevitable. Maybe even expulsion."

Anna turned her attention back to her significantly paler girlfriend. Rushing over she wrapped one arm around her waist and made her sit. Kneeling between her legs Anna looked up at her pleading. "Elsa, I don't want to push you. I really don't but, I think you have to talk about this. I love you, I really do." She leant forward and pressed a soft kiss to quivering lips. Taking her hands she ran the pads of her thumbs along her palms. "But Korrey's my, no our friend and if we can help, we need to. If she gets thrown out not only does she get the punishment, but then who's wide screen are we gonna watch Prometheus on?"

A small giggle escaped Elsa despite herself and Anna smiled encouragingly. But soon the small smile dropped off her lips and she looked scared again. "But, I don't think….I mean I don't…How.."

Korrey gently went up to the two and put a comforting hand on the blonde's shoulder and gave a sad smile. "Elsa, I won't make you do anything I promise. If you believe me at all, I've been where you are right now. Sort of. Point is, I won't make you talk to save my ass." Another desperately sad smile and she squeezed her eyes shut. "I won't make you say anything. But I'd really like if you did. I've grown rather found of my home and friends. I beg you, please, please say something. Please help me. And that's all I'll say on the matter. I've-" she choked up and Anna stood, hugging her tightly. The hug was returned and when she stepped back she looked just a bit stronger.

"I've got to find Spencer and Kianna…Oh god and Kristoff and that girlfriend of his, Alix. How am I going to tell them?" she heaved a sigh and closed her eyes, rubbing them with the heel of her palms. A butter laugh escaped her. "And to think, this is only the third hardest thing I've ever had to do." Shaking her head she looked around the kitchen. Finding what she was looking for she strode over to the counter and picked a purple beanie off the counter and settled it on her head. She stopped to press a quick chaste kiss to Anna's hair and a gentle squeeze on Elsa's shoulder. Then she was picking up a random skateboard and then she was gone.

The silence was thick and palpable in the small room. Elsa couldn't look at Anna and the cherry blonde was staring at the door where Korrey had been. Almost mechanically Anna dropped into a seat and when Elsa peeked up at her she saw her hands were shaking but she was trying to hide it. Biting her lip she hesitated then took Anna's hands and pulled her to her feet. Without a word she tugged gently and lead her to the couch. With a gentle shove she got Anna to lay on the couch, and then she crawled in her arms. Their arms went around each other automatically and Anna lay her cheek on top of white blonde hair.

"I do want to help her…" Elsa's voice was weak and timid. Later when Anna thought back she realized Elsa also sounded absolutely terrified. Sighing she pressed a kiss to her hair.

"I know. I know you do. But you can't because…" She trailed off softly barely even having the heart to finish her thought. Elsa snuggled closer to her and gripped her shirt. They stayed like that for nearly half an hour before Anna's phone rang, signalling a text. She picked it up and flicked it on.

**Korrey: Want some Alone time with Spencer before tomorrow, either way I'll be gone for some time and Spence can't always sneak off campus to see me. If you're still in my apartment please leave. ILU**

"That was Korrey, she wants alone time with her girlfriend before she has to leave." Elsa nodded and swallowed thickly before standing. She felt so bad for what was happening to the other girl. She was in danger of being deported because of what she did for her. Biting her lip she couldn't help but blame herself. Anna caught sight of her worrying her lower lip and gently pulled it free. "Stop. I know you're blaming yourself but don't. Korrey doesn't regret doing it. Besides, she wouldn't have done it just because I asked. She did it because she felt it was right. So stop blaming yourself right now."

"Okay" she replied softly. Together they tugged on their shoes and left Korreys. As they exited the building back out into bright sunshine Elsa took Anna's hand. "Where do you want to go?" When Anna was silent she tilted her head back to see Anna's thinking face. She stayed quiet. Then without warning, taking her hand she silently led her across campus and after a brief mishap with some chain link fence, off campus (way off campus it took Anna twenty minutes to get to where she wanted to take Elsa) to a small wooded area behind the school. Tugging her along Anna eventually stopped in a small clearing. There was a small stream that dead-ended in a small pool that looked like it'd be perfect for skating on in the winter. Some sort of hanging foliage blocked the only obvious entrance. Sunlight filtered in through the canopy.

"Holy shit Anna…" Elsa breathed, staring in wonder at where she'd been brought. The cherry blonde giggled a bit at the reaction. She smiled as Elsa twirled slowly taking it all in.

"I think that's the first time you've said anything worse than darn." She teased slowly coming up behind the other girl and wrapping her arms around her waist and resting her chin on her shoulder. "I found this place In my freshman year. I had a bad break up with this girl…or was it guy? I don't remember. Anyways I was upset and I stumbled across the fence. I came exploring to take my mind off of it and I found this place. I've never shown anyone else."

"How did you keep this place a secret for a whole year? It's so….so…" she trailed off lost for words. Anna shrugged.

"People around here are usually too busy with their noses stuck in a book to really explore, so It's been fairly easy. Anyways I come here to think or to relax." Elsa turned in her arms and kissed her hard on the mouth, her arms snaking around Anna's neck. They stood kissing and nipping at each other's lips and skin. Eventually they broke apart, Anna gasping for breath and Elsa biting her kiss swollen lips shyly as she ran her fingers softly over the forming hickey on her collarbone.

"uhm… brought you here, to talk…. Make you help Korrey." Anna mumbled dazedly a slow grin forming on her lips. Elsa smiled a bit. Anna shook her head and bent down and pulled her shoes off and stripped her socks. She skipped over to the stream and dipped her feet in and sighed. She fell back and lay in the grass, her arms outstretched in the grass. She heaved a contented sigh.

"Either get over here and get in this stream with me or go talk to the dean." Anna teased. Elsa slowly moved and sat at the edge of the stream and stripped off all her footwear and dipped her feet in. Anna smiled lopsidedly and as Elsa lay back she took her hand. For a while they were quiet, basking in the sunlight, each other and the blissful silence that was increasingly hard to find.

Elsa squeezed the hand in hers and Anna's head lolled over to the side to look at the nervous platinum blonde. "I want to help Korrey… I just don't know how I can help."

"If the dean knew she was going after Hans for attacking you twice and myself once it gives Korrey more of a reason for what she did."

"But I still don't see how that really helps her."

"It makes her sound sweet and overprotective instead of psychotic and disturbed as Hans and his parents probably made her sound."

"So really it just makes her sound good?"

"It's all we can really hope for. If the dean has some more context maybe he'll go easier on her. He's a reasonable man."

"Do I want to know how you know?" Anna chuckled and gave the pale hand in hers a soft squeeze.

"Korrey, Kristoff, and our girlfriends at the time wanted to do something to prank the school. So one night at like, two in the morning we snuck up to the roof of the big officy building. You know where the dean's office is. And cause Korrey's crazy freaky and so was Kristoff's girlfriend they both climbed the flagpole. You know the one that juts out _off_ the roof. Anyways they replaced the American flag with a gay pride flag. Then when they helped me and Kristoff over we rigged up this ridiculous Christmas scene on the roof with light up reindeer and huge inflatable santa's and crap. It was October."

Neither girl could contain their giggles and soon gave up and shortly both were rolling in the grass laughing hysterically. Wiping away tears Anna stumbled through the end of her story. "I have no idea how the dean found out it was us, but when he did he was kinda furious. Korrey and my girlfriend, who was in legal studies talked him down a bit and told him technically no property had been damaged etcetera etcetera and he relented. We got off with a small detention and that was it."

Elsa's smile was wide as she giggled and stared wide eyed at Anna who was now on her stomach with her arms folded under her, cheek resting on her forearms smiling rather adorably at Elsa.

"I can't believe you did that. Actually, yes I can." Anna's eyes narrowed playfully and she rolled over and before Elsa could blink the taller girl was straddling her waist and had her wrists pinned to the grass.

"You have such a low opinion of me!" Anna lamented, her voice taking on an over dramatic quality. "My own girlfriend thinks I'm a nut job! Woe is me!" When Elsa giggled Anna's fingers immediately dove into her sides, tickling her mercilessly. Shrieks of laughter echoed around the clearing as Anna mercilessly tickled, Deaf to the pleas for her to stop.

When she eventually stopped, Elsa flushed and panting below her, Eyes wide and smile brighter than the sun Anna couldn't help but lean down and kiss her. Elsa's lips were soft and cool and Anna tangled on hand in silky strands as they kissed.

"Anna" She whispered against her lips. Anna for her part kissed her again before trailing kisses down to a pale slender neck. "Anna." Elsa whimpered, screwing her eyes shut. Shakily she gave a weak push at the Cherry blonde straddling her waist. "Anna hang on."

"What is it flurry?" the words were muffled against the skin of her throat.

"I'm going to help Korrey." Anna's whole body practically vibrated with excitement. Her head popped up from where she'd been working on Elsa's second hickey. Her smile was wide and she couldn't help the shriek of excitement that escaped her.

"THANK YOU!" A quick kiss was pressed to Elsa's lips and she could feel the smile. Anna sprang up and with surprising strength hauled Elsa up with her, Anna started tugging her back towards campus and she laughed.

"Forgetting something?" confused She replied no and Elsa held up a stray sock she'd managed to snag. Anna blushed making Elsa laugh. They took their time to dry their feet best as they could then slipped their socks and shoes back on. Anna with a wide ecstatic smile and Elsa with a nervous one, they booth started back to campus.

**~X~**

"Where did you learn to do that?"

"Does it matter?" Korrey replied with a slick smirk, dangling the bra off her index finger. "I win now, about that reward…" A sinfully arousing look crossed her features and the girl under her squirmed, already incredibly turned on.

Korrey hand her hand up her shirt and her lips on her neck when there was several hundred enthusiastic knocks on her door.

"I'm going to kill Anna…"

"Chill Spence, I'll do that for you." With a slightly murderous look in her eyes Korrey slipped from her position on Spencer's hips and yanked a pair of jeans on, not even bothering with a shirt before crossing the room to answer the door. "What?!" she barked, yanking the door open.

Anna pushed her way into the room dragging an unfamiliar platinum blonde behind her. The blonde looked scared out of her wits. Huffing a sigh Spencer rose from the couch and joined Korrey in glaring angrily at the two intruders. The blonde, she noticed visibly shrank under the harsh attention, moving to hide behind Anna.

"Korrey, Elsa's going to talk to the dean. We came right away, better to not waste time right?"

Korrey's relaxed as a wide grin spread across her face.

"Elsa? You're sure?" A soft but sure nod.

"What happened to you're shirt?"

" I dunno Anna, what do you think happened to my shirt?" she replied irate, gesturing to Spencer. Anna looked confused before something clicked in her brain.

"_oh, OH_!" She blushed and shoved the blonde out the door. "We'll wait outside! Don't take long!" closing the door Korrey shook her head. She opened her mouth but Spencer beat her to it.

"I know, see you in a bit." Smiling Korrey kissed her and disappeared to go find a shirt. " I will get you back Anna, I swear."

**~X~**

"I Can't believe you interrupted Korrey's….. private time." Elsa blushed and Anna looked downright mortified.

"I know…Oh my god how did I forget?"

"You've evidently got some wires loose." Came the sarcastic reply as Korrey came back out, this time fully clothed and looking a little less murderous.

"Korrey I'm so sorry! I didn't-"

"Just apologize to Spencer and maybe she'll let you back in the apartment sometime in this decade."

"How bad is-"

"I practically had to cuff her to the bed."

"You have handcuffs?! Can I, we borrow them?" Elsa made a choking noise and immediately turned crimson jerking the front of her shirt up to hide her face. Anna turned to look at her, concern evident on her face. Elsa hid in her shirt while Anna had to rub her back soothingly. Korrey couldn't hold back a laugh and immediately clamped her hands over her mouth. Eventually Anna coaxed Elsa out with promises of snuggles and kisses and to not bring anything sex related again until she was more comfortable.

After the brief 'handcuff incident that nearly killed Elsa and Korrey' as it would be remembered as for many years after (with Kristoff constantly bugging both Anna and Korrey they were kinky little shits, both protesting and giving him a few bumps and bruises before he relented) they eventually made it to the deans office. Korrey opted to lounge across three of four seats, all of which had arm rests resulting In an effect that made her look chopped up and boxed, while Elsa was practically in Anna's lap. She was shaking slightly and Anna counted at least four nervous tics while Korrey was at five.

"Elsa, are you sure you want to do this?" Anna asked in a near whisper. A shaky nod was all she got, so she coaxed blue and fearful eyes to meet hers. "Elsa, you really don't have to do this. You're shaking like crazy and you look like you'd like nothing more than to become part of the wall."

"For Korrey. She helped me so I'll help her." Her answer was tremulous but the conviction behind it was fierce. With a small smile Anna nodded and pressed a kiss to the shy girls forehead.

"I'm so proud of you." She shifted so she could whisper in Elsa's ear, "And tonight, you are going to be rewarded." Elsa's face once again lit up, turning an almost comical shade of red. Anna laughed softly and took her hand and ran her fingers through silky platinum hair.

"I understand you three young ladies are here to see me?" The voice was deep and rough, which definitely didn't match the body of the small sandy haired portly man.

"Mr. Samuels! Yes we are! We ah, have some information about the incident with Korrey and Hans." The older man heaved a heavy sigh.

"Please, come in." The three girls shuffled in, there were only two seats and Korrey elected to lean against the wall next to the window.

"So, Miss, Hawke, Christian and Frost, What exactly is it you need to tell me?"

"Elsa has to tell-"

"They know some-"

"One at a time please." Tiredly he rubbed at his temples. It'd been a long day with the Mantegna family harassing him to have the odd Canadian expelled. "Miss Christian you first please."

"Elsa has information that Hans conveniently left out about why Korrey ah… acquainted his face with her fists." Anna explained, for once in her life thinking over her words before blurting them out.

"miss Hawke?" Korrey shrugged.

"Exactly what Anna said."

"Miss Frost?" Elsa seemed to shrink as Everyone's attention automatically swirled to make her their focus. She could feel the unpleasant crushing sensation that started in her ribs and the stuttering of her diaphragm telling her a panic attack was well on the way. She choked on the words in her throat. She was about to up and bolt when Anna gently placed a hand on her thigh and gave a light squeeze.

"It's okay, you can do this." She reassured with a soft smile. Elsa closed her eyes, focused on how Anna's skin felt. How her lips were soft and how she always seemed to smell like vanilla, apples and freshly cut grass. She focused on the exact shade of her eyes, really closer to sea blue-green that just blue itself. Opening her eyes she took another breath and started.

" A few nights ago, I was out. I like the night and the stars and they're hard to see from her. So I uh, went off campus. I guess I wandered too far because the next thing I know I was in a residential area that I didn't recognize." She had to stop and take a breath, Anna squeezing her hand encouragingly. "I was wandering a bit before Hans found me. Him and his buddies knew the area I guess. They cornered me in an alleyway. Then most of them left. Except Hans, He stayed he was going to…." She choked on her words and tears started to mist her eyes. Anna pulled her close and pressed a kiss to her hair. Korrey cautiously placed a hand on her shoulder.

Elsa focused on how callused Korrey's hand was, rough from always carrying a skateboard or longboard. She focused on the small circles Anna's thumb was drawing on the nape of her neck. She focused on the distinct lack of pressure. She focused on the warmth radiating from the two women, both protective. She drew stength from their com fort. "I am certain he was going to rape me." She said, surprisingly steadily. "He had his hands up my shirt, he'd started yanking my jeans down and was holding me against a wall. There's no doubt as to what he would do." She inhaled deeply. " A police car drove by and freaked him out. I Pulled myself together and limped barely half a block before Anna found me and took me home. When I told her what happened she took care of me and later told Korrey. Korrey did what she did to Hans for doing what he did to me."

She finished her story and it felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Anna had a bright smile and was squeezing her thigh proudly while Korrey had a soft but immensely pleased look to her, as she gave her shoulder a gentle thank you squeeze. Exhaling she felt the panic leave her and she relaxed back into the chair.

"Well, this certainly brings Mr. Mantagna's claims and complaints into a whole new light." Korrey looked painfully hopeful. "I will take this into consideration. Thank you for telling me this miss Frost." He stood from his desk and opened the door. "Now if you don't mind miss Frost and miss Christian, I'd like a few private words with miss Hawke here."

Korrey tensed, but it was so subtle only Elsa noticed it as she felt the flex of muscles and the tendons in her wrist popped just a little harder than they had a few seconds ago. Anna gave her a confident smile and took Elsa's hand and the two exited the office, closing it behind them.

**~X~**

When the door finally opened again, Korrey slinking out the door captured Elsa's attention. Her shoulders were slumped and her eyes downcast.

"Did-" Anna started, her voice dying.

"No…" Elsa breathed, her eyes widening.

"Guys…I've been suspended for a week."

"And?" Her head came up and a wide grin erupted.

"No and." Both girls couldn't restrain their sounds of joy and Anna full out leapt into waiting arms. She hugged her tightly and it was returned full force. " I have an hour to clear off campus for the week. But other than that, I'll be okay."

"Thank god, I don't know what I'd have done without my favourite foreigner! "

"Starved and watch T.V on a laptop." She teased. Anna gasped and swatted her on the arm half-heartedly. With a smile so wide it could've torn her face in two Korrey took two steps in Elsa's direction then dropped to one knee in a dramatic sweeping bow.

"Thank you, for helping me stay. I'm so glad you found you courage. What you did in there was incredible." Standing the Canadian swept her up in a large hug and a soft kiss was pressed to her forehead, making her blush hard. When she was released Anna was immediately in her arms and kissing her.

"Thank you Flurry." She paused then whispered. "Someone's getting rewarded tonight." Elsa's dying blush was reignited and she jerked a bit. Both girls laughed.

"I'm going to let you love her properly Anna, I'm going to say goodbye to Spencer and pack. I'll see you two in a week." With a wave she left.

"Come on, I've got _A LOT_ of love prepared for tonight." A giggling Anna led a furiously blushing Elsa outside.

**~X~**

**A/N:** I'm so sorry this update was so slow. My personal life and school became a bit much. But here's a new chapter! This chapter was way more Korrey-centric than I originally planned but It needed to be done. We'll have tons of cute Elsanna in the next chapter. And Kristoff! Again thanks to my beta for proofing this. All reviews, favourites and follows are very much appreciated! Rex is hungry again, won't you lovelies feed him?


End file.
